Explosive Screens
by Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage
Summary: In which your friendly neighborhood R.O.B takes an interest in our favorite Lord Explosion Murder. OP!Time-Traveling!Gamer!Bakugou


_Ding!_

_The fuck was that noise? _Opening his eyes, our protagonist saw an obnoxiously blue screen inches away from his face.

"The fuck!" He scrambled out of bed, the screen trailing after him like a lost puppy. "Get the fuck away from me ya damn blue screen of fucking… death!" Attempting to use his quirk, all he got were small explosions, the power equivalent to that of when he was a chil- _wait a fucking second!_

Looking at his hands and the room around him, our protagonist realized that he was 4! _4!_ "Whoever did this to me will find a cactus shoved so deep up their ass they see stars!"

"Bakugo! Honey! Are you alright up there!" If you couldn't already tell, our mystery protagonist is Bakugo Katsuki, also known as, Lord Explosion Murder, and Kacchan.

_Oh shit! I forgot that the old hag- *cough* *cough* I mean my mother was all… motherly before I had become Lord Explosion Murder *cough* *cough* I mean when I got my quirk!_ Attempting to make his voice and vocabulary sound as childish as possible, he hollered back, "Yeah Mom! Just fell off the bed!"

_Now let's investigate the damn blue screen that caused this whole mess. _After ignoring the screen for the past thirty seconds, Bakugo finally looked at the screen.

**[Congratulations!]**

**[After watching you fail in your efforts to become the next #1 hero, your friendly neighborhood R.O.B took pity on you, and sent you back to your 4-year-old life, with the most ridiculously overpowered version of The Gamer!]**

_The fuck's a R.O.B? _Bakugo gaped at the screen before trying to figure out what was shown in front of him.

**[A R.O.B stands for Random Omnipotent Being]**

**[For trying to solve a question, you gain 1 WIS and INT.]**

_Eh, if everything is this easy to train, I'll be the #1 hero in no time!_ He grinned, showing his white, pearly, prepubescent teeth. Pulling himself to his feet, Bakugo observed his UI. In the top right corner were two bars, one of them was green, while the other a dark blue. _Alright, do what you did with the R.O.B question. Hnngg!... _Attempting to project his thoughts to the game, he waited. And waited. And waited a little longer.

**[You know, you could say **_**Observe**_**.]**

**[The green bar stands for HP (Health Points). You can only die if you reach more than negative your VIT stat. For example, if your VIT stat is 50, you will only die if you suffer an attack that does more than your current HP + VIT. While your HP is in the negatives, **_**Gamer's Body **_**and **_**Gamer's Mind**_ **are disabled. HP is determined by your VIT * STR * Current Age. For example, if your VIT was 15, your STR was 15, and your age was 6, you would have an HP of 900. Specific titles or items may increase your HP]**

**[The blue bar stands for MP (Mana Points). You drain MP often by using it to power abilities you may learn or create during your journey as a **_**Multi-Dimensional Gamer**_**. For example, a spell such as **_**Sparks**_ **may take up to 50 MP if you have it at LVL 1. You might also use MP for enhancing your body, such as pumping MP into your legs to make them stronger and faster. Your INT * WIS determines your MP. Certain titles or items may increase your MP]**

**[Also, these are the stats of a civilian.]**

**[Name: Firstie Lastie]**

**[Title: Average Boy (-20% less relationship gain)]**

**[LVL: 10]**

**[XP: 15/50]**

**[HP: 500/500]**

**[MP: 0/0]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[DEX: 5]**

**[INT: 10]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Quirk: Average Mcgee (Allows no one to fully pay attention to the user while quirk is active, often used for infiltration. Overuse causes the user to have headaches and to lose all spatial awareness temporarily)]**

**[**_**Observe**_ **LVLed up by 1!]**

**[**_**Observe**_ **LVL 2]**

**[By using this ability, the user is given the name, title, level, and a brief description of the target. You will be able to see more of the target's stat sheet as this ability levels up.]**

_For fuck's sake, could they make these screens the tiniest bit shorter? Somehow, my eyes feel sore from reading that block of text, it's bigger than my head for christ's sake!_ In the bottom right corner were numbers that counted his money.

**[$0.75] (A/N I'm going to be using $$$ because I'm 1, I'm lazy, and 2, I live in America) **

**[Also, before you start your first quest, here's some help with your UI]**

The bars on his top left now changed, now showing

**[HP 100/100]**

**[MP 36/36]**

_So no more screens to shove into my fucking face… good. _Bakugo turned the handle to his doorknob and toddled downstairs in his little 4-year-old body. "Good morning Bakugo!" His mother greeted him, _Yup, this definitely before I had unlocked my quirk. She only started to be rougher when I had become arrogant during my early years. _"Good morning, Mom!"

**[New Quest!]**

**[Eat breakfast with your parents!]**

**[Go to the table, sit down, and eat with your parents! Unless you're a brain dead vegetable, this shouldn't be too hard!]**

**[Rewards: 100 EXP, ID Create and Escape.]**

**[Failure: -50 RP with both of your parents]**

_What's an RP?_

_**[RP stands for relationship points. Go to the relationships screen to get more info.]**_

_**[For asking questions, you gain 1 WIS]**_

Bakugo waddled over to the dining table and sat down, his neck barely making it over the table.

Our protagonist then proceeded to inhale his dinner like a 4-year-old who hadn't eaten in the last 14 hours, which he was.

"Eat slower next time Bakugo, the food isn't going anywhere," Mitsuki chided, wagging her finger at him. Faking a look of sheepishness, Bakugo then proceeded to walk back into his room. Unknown to his parents, he was actually going to inspect his menu more, not go on the computer and comment badly written replies on All Might videos about how he was going to surpass him.

**[Quest Complete]**

**[You leveled up!] x2**

**[You gained a new skill!]**

**[**_**ID Create/Escape**_ **LVL MAX]**

**[This skill can create pocket dimensions, in which the Gamer can enter them and use them to train. No time passes in the outside world, and if the Gamer dies while inside the ID (Instant Dungeon), they are respawned to where they had first opened the ID. The Gamer does not age while inside the ID. Because of your interaction with R.O.B, parts of his power had rubbed off on you and influenced some of your abilities.]**

**[You can create a: ]**

**[Empty Dungeon]**

**[Monster Dungeon] (There are different campaigns that you can do in the monster dungeon. For example, if you take the zombie one, you can not choose another campaign until you finish the currently selected campaign. In the zombie campaign, a virus spread, you have to kill 7.6 billion zombies and find a way to be rid of the virus for good. By finishing a campaign, you earn incredibly good rewards, from billions of dollars to an ability that can destroy universes with just a thought)**

_All right! A way to train my abilities without harming the environment around me, and I'm allowed to kill billions of creatures during my path to glory! Hell yeah, I'm up for that!_ "Stats!"

**[Name: Katsuki Bakugo]**

**[Title: Lord Explosion Murder (+50% to damage done with explosions, fire, or your quirk. -50% damage taken from explosions, fire, or your own quirk)]**

**[LVL: 3]**

**[XP: 0/100]**

**[HP: 100/100]**

**[MP: 132/132]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[DEX: 5]**

**[INT: 11]**

**[WIS: 12]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Unused Stat Points: 10]**

**[Quirk: Explosion (The user excretes nitroglycerin-like sweat from their palms. **_**This description may change over time**_**)]**

_Well, if that worked, then this must work… _"Menu!" The color of the room melted away, leaving everything in a dreary grayscale. In front of him, there were three options.

**[Resume]**

**[Options]**

[Exit]

The exit button was greyed out, leaving Bakugo with only the first two options. Selecting **[Options]**, the screen shimmered, then was replaced with a different screen. There were multiple options on the screen, and Bakugo selected them all.

**[Minimap Y/**N**]**

**[Tips and Hints Y/**N**]**

**[BGM Y/**N**]**

**[Current Build of The Game: 1.5.3]**

**[Reality Altering Memes Y/Y]**

_Woah, wait a fucking second. I never chose RAM (Reality Altering Memes). That's fucking cheating R.O.B! _After closing the screen and choosing **[Resume]**, he then proceeded to think out his plan to surpass All Might. _First, grind. Second, ? Third, profit. Wait a second, how the hell do you even think question marks. They don't even have a fucking sound? ? See! Oh shit, it's RAM doing its thing. Okay, first, let's check what day it is, that'll let me know how much time I have left until the slime attack where Midoriya is taken in by All Might as a successor._ Checking the date, he was relieved to find out that it was another 11ish years until the slime attack. _Shit, I'll probably be godly by then, but I have to fuckin hold back until Deku can "save" me._ _In the first place, I need to train to be godly, so let's start!_

_ID Create!_ All of the ambient sounds stopped, the wind no longer moving.

**[Which campaign would you like to select?]**

**[Zombie (The entire population of Earth was infected by the virus, "Solanum," the planet being an apocalypse filled with horrifying, rotting corpses intent on devouring alive humans. Now that the entire population was infected, the zombies walk around in hordes with no purpose, often raiding buildings to look for humans).]**

**[All other options are locked until you finish the Zombie Campaign.]**

_Fuck! W-well, it's not like I have any other choice._ Reluctantly selecting the only choice he had, the screen disappeared, and the ambient sounds returned, and the sounds of the undead moaning intermixed with the sounds of nature. Picking up a metal pipe that spawned on the floor—_Thanks Rob!— _Bakugo gingerly snuck out of his bedroom. Seeing a zombie, it was his mother, a gash from her shoulder blade to her stomach was exposing her ribs, and what he thought were intestines, partially bitten off with marks that looked highly human, most likely another zombie. Feeling strangely calm, he attributed it to Gamer's Mind and snuck up behind the mindless rotting imitation of his mother.

**[**_**Stealth**_ **has LVLed up by 1!] x2**

Raising the pipe, he struck, feeling the impact shake his bones, grey matter and infected blood splattered the area around the zombie. Grinning, he read the screens that popped up.

**[**_**Stealth Strike **_**has LVLed up by 1!] x2**

**[You have leveled up by 1!] x2**

If he was going to do this 7.6 billion times, he might as well enjoy it while he can.

**-OoO-**

**A/N I know, I know. I said I was going to finish TGTLRR, and I couldn't stop thinking about this plot bunny until I started it so, well, here's this. I hope I can finish this before I burn myself out for another 2 years.**

**Stat Sheet:**

**[Name: Katsuki Bakugo]**

**[Title: Lord Explosion Murder (+50% to damage done with explosions, fire, or your quirk. -50% damage taken from explosions, fire, or your own quirk)]**

**[LVL: 5]**

**[XP: 100/200]**

**[HP: 100/100]**

**[MP: 132/132]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[DEX: 5]**

**[INT: 11]**

**[WIS: 12]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Unused Stat Points: 20]**

**[Quirk: Explosion (The user excretes nitroglycerin-like sweat from their palms. **_**This description may change over time**_**)]**


End file.
